


Nights of glory

by scurvycorn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: "Probably not. We still have time before midnight," He didn't have a watch with him but he knew they did. Stuart yawned and nuzzled into Murdoc, who lay by his side. "Kiss? Just one?"The other laughed. "You're really not good at being subtle, are you?"





	Nights of glory

**Author's Note:**

> Request from the amazing @2doc-is-my-otp on Tumblr! Go check em out! Thank you xx  
> (Also, this is quick smut cause I don't have a lot of time, sorry! And sorry for spelling mistakes! I really didn't have any time to check them!)

Stuart knew he shouldn't be here hanging out with him at this hour. What would his parents say? Regardless, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was stay here forever with Murdoc without being bothered. They lay on the hood of Murdoc's car--which was parked near the local park, passing a joint between themselves. It was like a little celebration; they'd just graduated a few days ago so why not celebrate by drinking and smoking with your mate? Murdoc never thought he'd actually get through high school but seeing how things were now, maybe he'd actually get somewhere.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Stu puffed out a cloud of smoke, hands reaching for the sky. He was in a lying position and had a full view of the stars above them. "There's Vega, and Canopus, oh! And Rigel,"

Murdoc chuckled, taking a swig of wine from the bottle in between them. "How do you know all of this shite? I never thought you'd be the type to memorize stars and junk,"

"I'm not. I just know it, I guess." Stuart chewed on the end of the cigarette. "Also, I used to get books about space and astronomy and whatnot for Christmas. That's another reason too I guess," He took the bottle from Murdoc, taking tiny sips at a time. It was quite nice being out here all alone with no one but each other as company. People were annoying but Stuart always did look up to Murdoc.

"Brainiac." Murdoc reached for the joint and pulled it out of the other's mouth, cringing as he sees the bitten end. "Ew, gross. You're gross. A gross twat," But he puts it in between his lips anyway. "Aren't your folks worried? About where we are?"

"Probably not. We still have time before midnight," He didn't have a watch with him but he knew they did. Stuart yawned and nuzzled into Murdoc, who lay by his side. "Kiss? Just one?"

The other laughed. "You're really not good at being subtle, are you?"

Stuart rolled his eyes, typical Murdoc. "I'm sorry. It's not like this whole _'liking blokes'_ thing is new to me or something," Sarcasm rolled off his tongue like a ball rolling down a slide. 

Smoke came out of his nostrils as he kissed Stu gently on the lips. A kiss which eventually turned into a whole make-out sesh. Under the moon and the stars. So stereotypical of them. Stuart had a fistful of Murdoc's hair in his hands as they rolled over the car hood, connected to one another. Ginger in his movement, Stu removes his lips from the other's and kisses the tip of his messed up nose. Murdoc had broken it during a fight last year. He didn't care, he even said it suited him better.

When they confessed their feeling to each other just about two months prior, it was weird cause they didn't know what they were supposed to do. Everything seemed to be a lot easier when their feelings were just left alone, unrecognized. They occasionally stole kisses from one another but other than that, their relationship hasn't gotten any further at all. Murdoc was determined to change that. With Stu's consent of course.

"Mhm..." Stuart felt an increasing heat in his pants. It was the same heat he'd felt when he was with girls but this was different. It was much more...intense and genuine. He completely pulled away when his pants got tighter and tighter. "Oh, gosh, sorry I--"

"No, Stu, it's okay,"

"Sorry, I just...I'm not used to doing this. With a bloke,"

"Hey, we're not all as good as me in the beginning. But you learn as you go," Murdoc teased. The other boy laughed at his joke and crashed his lips back onto his. They made out again before realizing the should probably vacate the area.

"This is a public space after all. I was thinkin' we could, you know...take this to my house...?" Stuart suggested, to which the other swiftly nodded. They quickly got in the car and drove back to Stu's house. They had to be very quiet as they got in, seeing his parents were probably asleep. Unfortunately, they couldn't refrain from laughing and giggle and they could just not keep their hands off each other. The stairs creaked as they climbed upstairs. Thankfully, their little noises didn't wake the parents up.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, the door was closed but not locked. They didn't want to raise any suspicions. Their lips collided once more and this time, it was a more passionate kiss. Murdoc's mouth was everywhere. It went from kissing Stu's lips to sucking on his neck, to licking his collarbone area. He peeled off the blue-haired boy's shirt, sucking and biting down on his nipples. Stuart loved it but had to try his best and keep quiet. Murdoc continued to plant kisses on his chest as he worked his way down to Stu's jeans. He unbuttoned his pants, taking it, along with the underwear off.

Stuart's cock released itself with a happy bob. It was hard and desperately wanted attention. Murdoc grasped at it with his whole hand, rubbing over the head with his thumb. "O-ooh, mhmm..." Stu quietly moaned. Murdoc started moving his hand up and down, keeping up with the boy beneath him as he bucked his hips up to Murdoc's rhythm. He pumped and pumped him until he felt Stu spilling all over and into his hand. Stu sighed and kissed Murdoc from his lips all the way down to his stomach area. The hairs that Murdoc had down there was a big turn on for him and he directly pulled his pants and boxers off, taking his cock into his mouth.

"F-fuck--" Murdoc panted and puffed out all Stuart swallowed every last drop of him. They lay there next to each other for a few painstaking seconds. It wasn't awkward, no, they both felt so good. Better than how they've felt with anyone else.

"Liar." Murdoc taunted a finger at Stu.

The boy squirmed. "What? H-how did I lie?"

"You said you weren't good with blokes,"

So maybe this whole relationship thing was going to work out after all.

 


End file.
